camfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Ambard's First Day Back
Cameron Ambard's First Day Back is an episode of Cam TV series, first aired in February 2017 and the first episode of Series 1. Synopsis It is school today and the holiday is over, CAMERON is worried about his day at his elementary school get on or not. Plot The episode starts with CAMERON lying on his bed, his mother Ally Ambard opens the door and wake him up, he does a yawn while stretching; Ally then says ,"good morning, Cameron!" to him, "did you have a good sleep?", CAMERON then answers, "yes,". So, CAMERON gets dressed and walk down the stairs to have his breakfast, he opens the cupboard and gets the cereal box and then he eats; Ally opens the door for him and his younger brother Ben Ambard, their mother waved them goodbye and the pair then say back ,"see you later, Mum!" as they walk and cross the street. Now, Cameron and Ben have arrived at Penham Elementary School (their school), the bell rings and all the pupils goes to their class, Ben goes to 4A while CAMERON goes to 6A. In CAMERON's class, his teacher Jemma Cuthbert is doing the register, he then goes to his seat, next to his best friend John Codney; Bill McLeod who is the last one to arrived, also sits down. The period is English, everyboby gets their English book and open it, while the pupils are doing this, Bill chucks a paper plane at Cameron, annoying him from working. The bell rings for breaktime, everyboby goes out, the episode then goes where Bill is unhappy, his best friend Finn McCole ask him why he is unhappy, Bill then answers that he tries to make a plan to annoyed CAMERON but failed, so the gang started to think of a plan till Jun Matia gots an plan: his plan is to pour orange juice on the corridor floor by the time before the bell rings. The rest of the gang agrees. So, Kevin Mac and James Campbell goes up stairs and tells Jemma that they getting their drinks from their lockers, then she believe the pair and lets them; Now they walks down stairs, Bill high five the two before the bell rangs for lessons, the classes goes up stairs, while they goes to the classroom, CAMERON slips on the orange juice (that Kevin and James spills it on the floor of the corridor) knocking Tim Gibson and Allen Ruba, except Jun who is already in his seat, Cameron says, "sorry," to the pair and they says, "doesn't matter", so the rest goes to their seats. The second period is Maths, so 6A opens their Math books, James then sniggers and farts, triggering the class and even Mrs Cuthbert, so James is missing his lunchtime for one minute. And the bell rings for lunchtime, everyboby goes except James. At the hall where it was use when it is lunchtime and the pupils having their lunch, CAMERON describes how good the chips are and John agrees; In the other hand, Bill is looking bored and commented how chipy the foods are and said, "this gots to be another plan to annoyed Cameron", "well, we tried by having an plan to spill orange juice but that didn't work", said Finn until Bill gots an idea: his plan is to put ketchup on Cameron's cloth to make him silly. So the rest agrees. Now, the scheme begins with Jun throwing ketchup at CAMERON's cloth but Kevin suddenly sneezes, the sneezes goes all over Bill who shake himself that it landed at Finn's face and Finn scoop it and throw it into the bin; Now, the episode comes back to Jun who is throwing ketchup at CAMERON who stand up and goes to gets his pudding, so it landed on his seat but Jun is lucky enough to gets more chances because if it is on CAMERON's seat, CAMERON can sat on it that the ketchup is stick next to his trouser, so CAMERON, John and Allen goes back to their seats with their puddings. When CAMERON sits down, the ketchup is stick next to his trouser as he feels it before he look at it and clean it when he put it in the bin, much to the gang's dismay. The scene now skip where it then take place in the classroom, Jemma is explaining to class 6A about Science, today's Science is chemisty, so the class will be going to the Science lab; Jemma reads out the name,"Bill with Finn, James with Jun, Kevin with Tim, Allen with Annie, Cameron with John, Sara with Davin, Carrie with Kella and Aiden with... What is that smell? It is Aiden, you stinks! Go outside and gets rid of that smell! Eww! Lisha... Can you gets the tissue for me, please?", So the scene skip in the Science lab, Jemma explains that Joe Scottington is telling them what to do while she has a word with Aiden; she goes outside the corridor, taking Aiden with her. Joe hands over the cup to the class, there is knock-knock in the door, it is Jemma, she says that she also wants Annie. Annie goes outside, Jemma ask Aiden why does he want to marry Annie, Aiden tells her that she is so hot that he wants to date her for being cute; Jemma turned like gasped, she tells him that she wants him at playtime and Annie can go, she opens for her, Annie goes back as she miss half of the lesson, Bill